Yancy Fry
| species =Human | age = 46 | planet =Earth | job = Son, Brother, Husband, Father, Brother-in-law and Step-Uncle | relatives =Wife: Unnamed Son: Philip J. Fry II Parents: Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry Brother: Philip J. Fry I Sister-in-law: Turanga Leela Paternal Grandparents: Enos Fry and Mildred Fry Maternal Grandparents: Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner Nephew: Yancy Fry, Sr. See Family Tree | status =Deceased | appearance =The Luck of the Fryrish | voiced by ='Adult:' Tom Kenny Child: Lauren Tom }} Yancy Fry, Jr. (born September 4, 1971 - September 11, 2017) was the older paternal grandson of Mildred Fry. He was the older maternal grandson of Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner. His mother was Mrs. Fry (née Gleisner). His father was Yancy Fry, Sr.. He was the last in a long line of Yancy Frys, going back centuries. He was the brother of Philip J. Fry I. Yancy Jr. is the brother-in-law of Turanga Leela. He married an unknown woman with whom he had a son Philip J. Fry II. Yancy Jr. was also the direct ancestor (assumedly through Philip II) of Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. He was also the grandson of Philip I and the uncle of his own father Yancy Sr. as a result of Philip I becoming their grandfather. Although he apparently believed his paternal grandfather to have been Enos Fry. History Yancy Jr. was rude to and extremely competitive with, his brother. He was extremely jealous of Philip I's name. Yancy Jr. was so devastated when his brother had disappeared that he named his son Philip J. Fry II in honor of his brother, teary eyed and saying that he loved his brother and missed him everyday. However, in Bender's Big Score, Philip I went back in time, so Yancy Jr. spent another 12 years with the time Paradox duplicate and his son is born before the duplicate adopts the Lars Fillmore persona. However, this time Paradox duplicate could have just been in an alternate timeline, or it could have been that Yancy Jr. loved his brother so much that he named his son after him anyway. Most fans don't think too much about it and just leave it up to a mistake by the creators. The impact of The Luck of the Fryrish is more important. Age Yancy Jr. seems to be 41 in the year 2012. In the year 2000, he seems to be 29. If he was still alive, he would be 1041 years old. Trivia *Being Philip J. Fry I's brother, Yancy Jr. is an anomaly in the space-time-continum. However his existence is not cyclical like Philip I's since he is not his own grandfather: Philip I is. *Being Philip J. Fry I's brother, Yancy Jr. is also his own great-uncle. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner--+--Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry--+--Mildred Fry David Farnsworth | | | Mrs. Fry------------------+---------------------Yancy Fry, Sr. | | | +-----------------+------------------+ | Philip J. Fry I---+---Turanga Leela Yancy Fry, Jr. --+-- (Wife) | | | Philip J. Fry II--+--Njörd(?) | | | Grandma Farnsworth (possibly) | ~ | Velma Farnsworth--+--Ned Farnsworth------------+ | +---------+--------+ | | Ogden Wernstrom----+----Mom------+-----Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth | | | +---+----+ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth Walt Larry Appearances *''The Luck of the Fryish'' *''Jurassic Bark'' *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Cold Warriors '' *''Game of Tones '' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fry family